Violetas
by Jazzita
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si olvidas el cumpleaños de tu mejor amiga?. ¿Estarías tranquilo? ¿Cómo conseguirías el perdón de ella?. Esas son tal sólo unas preguntas que Lucas se hacía una y otra vez. One-Shot


**Violetas**

**One-Shot**

**Sinnohshipping [DawnxLucas]  
**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Pokemon me pertenece**

* * *

Un sentimiento de culpa lo invadía por dentro. Si Barry no le hubiera dicho que el día anterior fue el cumpleaños de ella, él nunca se acordaría. Sabía que Dawn no se lo perdonaría por un tiempo, después de todas esas veces que él le decía que le regalaría el regalo más inolvidable en el día de la dama. ¿Qué debería hacer?. Ni idea. Pedir consejos fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento como cualquier persona desesperada por ayuda, rápidamente tomó el teléfono más cercano y empezó a marcar el número de amigo rubio de nueva cuenta. Para su suerte, Barry no fue de mucha ayuda, ya que él no respondió ninguna de las llamadas hechas por Lucas.

Sin Barry, ni su madre que aconsejara, se sentía perdido. ¿Cómo conseguiría su perdón?. Después de tomar un gran respiro y sentarse pensativo en uno de los sillones de su modesta sala de estar, clavó su mirada en un pequeño jarrón de flores. ¡¿Flores?!._ "Le regalaré flores"_ pensó. Tomó el poco dinero que tenía de sus ahorros, guardándolo en sus bolsillos para tomar su bicicleta y llegar a la florería más cercana. Una vez dentro, pidió un gran ramo de las rosas más bonitas del lugar, lo cuál le fueron entregadas sin ningún problema. ¡Uff!, ¡Apenas el dinero le había alcanzado para pagar algo de esa magnitud!.

Un poco más aliviado, tomó una de las rutas más rápidas pero peligrosas hacia la casa de la peliazul, el camino se encontraba lleno de baches que podrían asegurarte una caída de lo peor, sumando también el lodo y los horribles charcos que la lluvia había dejado con anterioridad. Todo parecía que iba viento en popa, hasta que un auto con llantas monstruo, lleno de universitarios locos pasó tan fugazmente que sólo le dieron la oportunidad al chico de cerrar los ojos mientras la gran ola de lodo y agua sucia venían hacia él y su flores, haciendo que ambos tomaran un color café que pareciera que había jugado horas con una manada de Grumpig. Todo regresó al principio, su culpa había vuelto, o quizá aumentado. ¿Qué tenía el mundo en su contra?. De nueva cuenta, tomó un largo suspiro para calmarse un poco y tener un poco de agallas para seguir adelante.

Pasando frente un jardín de propiedad ajena, se encontraban unas hermosas violetas, él, decidido, se las arregló para brincar la cerca, no eran tan hermosas como las rosas pero ellas le hacían recordar a Dawn por alguna extraña razón _"Su cabello"_ pensó. Así que, cortó rápidamente algunas de ellas antes de que alguien del lugar lo sacara a patadas junto a sus violetas, de tal forma en que, al juntarlas todas, se hiciera un pequeño ramo, y, como toque final, las amarró con el listón de las primeras flores, para que quedaran unidas de una vez por todas.

Por fin se encontraba frente la casa de la muchacha, ahora, sólo era tocar la puerta para charlar con ella y pedirle perdón, no sin antes, esconder sus violetas detrás en su mochila. Su madre fue la que abrió saludándolo amablemente, verlo de pies a cabeza en ese estado, inmediatamente su preocupó por él, preguntándole que si qué le había pasado_ "No sé preocupe por mí, estoy bien"_, le sonrió tímidamente. Ella no quedó tan conforme, pero decidió dejar el interrogatorio sobre sus acciones para dejar pasar al chico y llamar a su hija, tan rápido mencionó su nombre, Dawn bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa, al dirigir su mirada hacia Lucas, en un rápido momento puso una cara de sorpresa, pero su orgullo era más grande, así que se mostró indiferente hacia él. El chico olvidadizo pidió hablar a solas con ella, la peliazul aceptó de mala gana, llevándolo hacia el patio principal.

_"¿Qué se te ofrece?"_, preguntó inmediatamente la chica. Lucas, tomó entre sus manos el ramo de violetas, mientras él contaba todo lo que había pasado con su vida "Mi madre enfermó el día de ayer Dawn, no tenía otra cosa más en la cabeza mas que ella estuviera bien.", terminando arrodillándose ante ella, después de que aún se mostraba indiferente.

La coordinadora no pudo más, no era una malvada o una especie de villana que hay en las Poke-novelas para no perdonar a alguien, y más si ese alguien era tan puro y sincero como Lucas. Dawn lo ayudó a levantarse, mientras ella corrió hacia sus brazos con lágrimas en sus ojos. _"Lamento ser tan cruel contigo, no mereces a una amiga como yo"_. El peliazul acarició su cabello, _"Yo te amo Dawn"_ sus sentimientos gobernaron por encima de su cabeza. La chica paró de llorar para verlo por un momento a los ojos, aceptar las violetas y decirle "Y yo a ti", para así cruzar sus labios como primer impulso. Tanta espera para decirle el uno al otro "Te amo".

_"¡Dawn! ¡Lucas! ¡Madre mía!"_ dijo sorprendido el rubio. Los dos enamorados inmediatamente se separaron asustadísimos. _"¡Barry!"_ dijeron ambos en coro molestos. _"Está bien, prometo no decirles nada a sus padres, ¡pero yo me quedo con las violetas!"_ comentó mientras le arrebataba las flores a la chica con una risita.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la Autora:**_

_  
__¿Qué les pareció mi primer OS de Pokemon?, me dicen por medio de review's ¿vale?._

_Sobre el fic:_

_Bien, quizá y sí es una estoria con mucho cliché pero me agradó el resultado. Debo decir que el fic y la pareja está basado en los videojuegos, así que, no me vengan a golpear los Pearlshipping o otra pareja que involucre a Dawn. _

_También quise experimentar con más narración y menos diálogos. ¡Lo logre! jaja._

_No sean tan malos conmigo y dejen Review!_

_**-Jazz**  
_


End file.
